Unseen
by Potsie18
Summary: The organization is gone and the antidote is finished. Conan took the risk even if the side effect of the permanent antidote is unknown and Haibara's actions goes unseen. Will he see the unseen actions of her?
1. Chapter 1

Okay… I'm back! I know that it's been a long time since I update my other story and I can't think a good plot for the next so I'm making this short story to think of a new plot! Hahaha, that doesn't make any sense, no?

Disclaimer: I NO OWN DC

-Ch 1-

"It's finished" Haibara said to the shrunken detective in front of her. The said detective gaped at her, not knowing what to say.

"A- are you sure? Is it permanent?" he asked, hoping that the answer is positive.

"Yes, it is" Haibara answered with the same tone. Her face showing nothing.

Conan slowly reached for the pill box on her open palm. His trembling hand touched the cold metal box and he knew that his old life will be revived by the small pill inside.

"Kudo-kun..." Haibara called, Conan averted his gaze from the box to her, "there is a big problem in the files you got from the lab..." she looked away from him.

"What is it?"

"It is not complete, and the missing file is what I really needed to complete the antidote"

"But... you said that this is complete... finished" he raised the pill box "will I shrink again after a few days? Weeks? Years?"

Haibara shook her head, "no, you will not shrink again"

"Then what is the problem with it?"

"The side effect" she took a step forward "I'm not sure what the side effect is, and it may even cost your life"

Conan looked at the pill box. He wanted to return to his old life, he would be lying if he said that he's fine the way he is now. He wanted to play soccer as Kudo Shinichi again, to deduce a case, after along time, with Shinichi's true voice and not through a machine. To be with Ran... as Kudo Shinichi, to be beside her when she's sad...

"I'll take it" he gripped the pill box and shoved it in his pocket before turning around.

"Kudo..." Haibara called, Conan turned his head to the side. Haibara opened her mouth to speak what she wanted to say to him but decided against it. "Return here after you get your clothes"

"I will" then Conan went ahead to get his larger clothes in his house.

Haibara clenched her hands. She just hoped that she could still say what she wanted to say to him after he take the pill.

…

The next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow! (I hope so ^^;)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! This is chapter two and as promised I updated today! Sorry if this chapter feels a little rushed (because it is xD) I still have school tomorrow and I haven't reviewed for the quiz, I have a bad memory so I really need to read it for a few hours or minutes. Anyway, my next update will be (maybe?) on next Sunday, if I have time. ^^

Disclaimer: I NO DC! xD

-Ch 2-

'This is it!' Conan thought as he stared at the small pill on his right palm. He is now wearing his large casual clothes and holding the pill that would give him back his old life.

He held the pill close to his mouth but stopped before popping it into his mouth. This, somehow, felt...

He shrugged his shoulder before popping the pill into his mouth. He waited for a few second before the same pain hit his body.

'This is it!' then he let a loud scream escape his mouth.

...

Haibara is pacing back and forth in her lab, waiting for the result of the antidote to Conan. She is not sure what the side effect of the pill is because all of the lab rats didn't show any changes except, of course, that they returned to their normal bodies.

"Kudo..." she whispered. She stopped her pacing when she heard a loud scream from upstairs. 'So he already took it' she thought.

Haibara climbed the stairs to check if the antidote really worked. She looked at the door to the restroom, it's still closed.

"Did he fall asleep?" she just shrugged her shoulder and grabbed a magazine to read. She sat on the sofa and her initial plan to tell him the thing she wanted to say entered her mind.

'I'll tell him,' she thought 'maybe this is the last time I'll see him again' she stared at the magazine she's holding. 'I would tell him everything...'

Her thoughts were cut when she heard a door close. She quickly looked at the restroom and saw Shinichi standing in front looking around like it's his first time seeing the place. She left the couch and walked to him.

"Kudo..." she looked up to him, Shinichi stared back, "how do you feel?"

"Uh... a little tired, I guess?" he replied. Haibara blushed, upon hearing his voice, but quickly hid it by lowering her head.

'Stupid! This is not the time to be nervous. I need to tell him everything before I-'

"Uh... can I ask a question?" Shinichi crouched down to her level, Haibara just nodded to avoid him seeing her face.

"My head is hurting a little when I took a pill... can I ask for a pain killer or something?"

Haibara's head whipped back to look at him, "wha- why?"she just stared at him 'Why is he talking like that?' she thought.

"Or maybe do you know who I am because I really can't remember anything"

…

There, finished. I know that there are lot for grammatical errors, and maybe spelling, and I can't tell if they are wrong. xD I, normally, notice them after a few days so you can point them out to me so I can correct them. ^^.

Oh, and thank you to Hai-edogawa and Ayu12. Thank you for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, updated as soon as I can (payback for the very short chapter last time, I just noticed that it was too short when I clicked 'preview' and because someone pointed it out.) I can't really make long chapters, because if I type a long chapter it will be boring and a dead give away on what I wanted to do, so a few thousand is all I can process at the moment. But I'm trying my best to improve .

I hope this is fine with you guys ^^

Disclaimer: I NO OWN DC

-Ch 3-

"Hakase, Kudo got an Amnesia" Haibara told the professor, when he got home and after being dragged to the kitchen, after seeing Shinichi in his old body.

"Why? I mean, the original drug did not change the age of your mind so how did the antidote got that side effect?" Hakase peeked at Shinichi, who is currently sitting on the couch and massaging his throbbing temples. He just gave him pain killers to relieve the pain.

"I'm still checking my formula. Maybe the lab rats got the same effect but I just did not notice it since they acted the same as before" she cupped her chin and tried to recall any abnormalities in her research.

"What are we going to do now? We can't let him go outside, people will notice him. I think we should tell his parents about thi-"

"No" Haibara interrupted, she looked at him seriously "we will not tell anyone about this, it maybe permanent or temporary, but since the pill he took is used to counteract another pill, I am sure that his memory will return after a few days, or months"

"What if it took years?" he can see her eyes darken, "we can't imprison him here forever"

Haibara looked away "If that happens, then…"

Hakase knows that she is blaming herself inside, telling herself that she is completely ruining his life, that if she created the antidote perfectly… this would not have happened.

He put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"It is not your fault, Ai-kun" he held both of her shoulders but she refused to look at him "you tried your best. He already knows the risk and he still took it"

"Because it's the only way to get his life back" she said, her voice void of any emotions, "he had the perfect life with the perfect people in it, perfect place and a perfect status… and all of that disappeared when Gin gave him that pill, the same pill I created" she brushed his hands off her shoulder, "it is my fault, however you look at it, it is still my fault"

"Ai-kun…"

"If his memory won't return after three months, then we'll tell his parents" she turned around "only his parents, I'll try to find the cure within that three months" then she went to Shinichi to tell him that he will be staying there for a few months.

"Ai-kun… you're pushing yourself too hard" he whispered before going upstairs and cleaning the extra room for Shinichi.

…

-Shinichi's POV-

"This will be your room" Ai-chan showed me a newly cleaned room, the bed sheets are hastily placed and I could still see a few stubborn cobwebs at the corner of the ceiling.

"No one is using it?" I asked just to make sure that no one is sleeping there from time to time.

She just shook her head without looking at me. I am getting a little interested in this kid, she sure is small but her actions and manners are just like an adult. She refuses to be called by her first name, but I call her that in my head since she can't hear it, cooks food for the professor, even telling him what to eat, cleaning the house and, this is the weird part, told me not to smile when I'm talking to her. Now who doesn't like to see other people smile? Especially a child?

"You can do whatever you want just don't go outside the gate, if someone recognize you and you don't know them, you might get into trouble, understand?" she looked up to me with serious eyes, eyes that a normal seven year old should not have.

"Yes, ma'am" I joked but she just turned around and left the room without any reactions.

"What a weird kid" I just shrugged and looked around the room. I am right that it was a quick cleaning because the cabinets are still covered in thick dust. I closed the cabinet and went to the bed and sat on it.

"I need to remember who I really am" I tried really hard to remember the events before I took the pill but nothing came to mind, "what is that pill anyway and why did I took it?"

Maybe I should have asked her about it. Wait. Why her? What would she know about pills anyway? If I have to ask someone, it should be the old professor because he would probably know what I am talking about.

It is the logical reason but something tells me that Ai-chan knows a lot about it than the professor. Maybe because she acts superior to the professor? But still, she is just a child, and kids her age should be playing around in the park right now.

"Ahh!" I quickly put my hand on my head for support, 'the pain is back, and it is worse than before!'

I tried to stand and call for someone to ask for some painkillers but my knee gave in and I fell on the bed, I clutched my head tightly to ease the pain but it just made me dizzy.

'Damn it! This is not helping at all' I tried to relax myself and maybe the pain will go away after but before I could do something, I fainted.

…

-3rd person POV-

"Ai-kun, I think we should tell his parents that he lost his memories, maybe they can help" Hakase tried to persuade Haibara into giving up the 'three month plan'.

"I thought we're finished with this? I'll try and find a cure in three months, just three months and he'll be back to normal" Haibara stubbornly said.

"But-"

"No need to involve other people, they are better off not knowing things like this" she looked away after mentioning 'other people' and Hakase got who she is referring to.

"You mean not to involve Ran-chan in this, don't you?"

"It is better that she's off not knowing this incident"

"But she has the right to know, what if Shinichi-kun would not regain his memory, Ran-kun would be hurt that he's been in that state for three months and-"

"I know!" Haibara snapped, she looked at the floor, her hands clenched "that is why I'm telling you to keep it secret. She will not take it calmly as his parents will, like we did. She will probably break down and cry in front go him, she would be hurt… everyone will be!" tears formed at the corner of her eyes, she refused to cry because she does not have the right to…

Because it is her fault why they got there.

"Ai-kun, I'm telling you this because you're taking all the burden. Even thought you say that it is your fault, it does not necessarily mean that you can't accept help from others. There are problems that you can solve by yourself and there are also problems that help from others are needed, and this situation is one of those."

"It is my responsibility to finish this mess" she whispered.

"Is that really how you look at it, or are you saying that to hide the fact that you are punishing yourself because of guilt?"

Haibara stayed silent. She couldn't answer because he was right. She is punishing herself by pushing herself too hard against this obstacle. She can use some help, yes, but dragging people into it will just add more guilt after seeing their reactions.

"I know that you are afraid to be blamed, but it is the safest way to regain his memory"

"I'm not afraid to be blamed, I'm afraid of hurting the people who cares for him… who loves him"

"But you are hurting yourself" Hakase reminded her "you care for him, right?"

Haibara kept her gaze on the floor, 'more than that…' she thought.

"If you wanted to lessen the impact then you should tell the right now, because delaying will pile up your guilt more. Even if they are hurt today, they would move on the next day because they know that you value their relationship to him and needed their help to solve this."

Again, Haibara could not reply. He is definitely right.

"So?" Hakase waited for the result of her thinking.

"I'll call Kudo-kun and… talk with him for a moment"

Even though Hakase was disappointed by her answer he agreed, at least his talking went through her.

"I'll be the one to call his parents if ever I decided to disregard the plan" she said before walking upstairs to talk to Shinichi.

…

-Haibara's POV-

'I shouldn't have said that! I should solve this on my own' Haibara's thoughts went crazy while walking towards Shinichi's room 'but I know I can't handle this alone, I would be hurting all of the people who cares for him… his parents would hate me for sure'

Her thoughts went on and on until she reached his bedroom door. She stopped in front of it and took a deep breath.

Knock, knock

…

No answer

Knock, knock

…

Haibara opened the door, she peeked inside the dark room. She could see his silhouette on the bed.

'He's already sleeping' she thought, 'but what a weird way of sleeping'

His feet are in contact with the ground while his body is curled on the bed, like he fell on it and just stopped moving.

'No…' a thought entered her mind and it is not pleasing in any way.

Haibara quickly called Hakase before entering the room. She flipped open the switch, to open the lights, and quickly checking Shinichi, who is lying motionless on the bed.

Haibara checked his breathing and his pulse. Her eyes widened at the realization that her guess is actually correct. She felt numb.

"Ai-kun, what happened?" Hakase asked, after running as fast as he could, anxious on what could have happened for Haibara to shout like that.

Haibara held Shinichi's wrist and slowly lowered it to the bed, she turned her head to look at Hakase. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she said the words, which he was not ready to hear.

"He's dead"

…

There, finished. I hope you're interested on what is going to happen next because I just killed him, whahaahah! I'm mean, but don't worry he's not really dead if you're worried. xD I also noticed that this chapter is a bit… dramatic? 0.o nevermind :P

P.S. -Oh, I hope my 'thank you' and 'sorry for the last short chapter' will be accepted! ^^

…

Ch 4 Preview:

"He's dead"

"We- we should tell his parents right no-" Hakase reached for the telephone in the room.

"Wait" Haibara said, her hand still holding his wrist and her finger pressed on it .

"They have the right to know!" he held the receiver in his right hand and his left hand ready to dial the numbers.

"Tell them to come here secretly" Haibara released his wrist and looked at the professor, she looked relieved " he is not yet dead"


End file.
